


La verità

by sunnyagrume



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Guilt, He's a bit better at it this time, Like the precedent work Asterius has still to learn how act more “human” and speak properly, Nightmares, Pirithous is kinda re-imagined in Hades vers but I'm not sure I can call him an OC, Pre-Canon, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Regret, Survivor guilt if you squint, This is basically Pirithous bullies Theseus nonstop - the story, Verbal Abuse, kind of, sunnyagrume writes ANOTHER fanfic where a character dreams
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume
Summary: Teseo fa un incubo dove si ritrova nel Tartaro e re-incontra un vecchio amico.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Pirithous & Theseus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La verità

**Author's Note:**

> Una sorta di sequel di [Perché?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013328) (ma non siete obbligati a leggere quella fanfiction per capirci qualcosa qui).
> 
> Ecco [qua](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piritoo) informazioni sul Piritoo internazionale originale! (per una versione tl;dr: era il re dei Lapiti ed è stato un grande compagno di Teseo e in alcune versioni sono perfino amanti. Hanno compiuto diverse imprese insieme. Un giorno però sono entrati nell’Oltretomba per rapire la moglie di Ade per darla in sposa a Piritoo, Ade ha fatto “E ALLORA” e per punirli li ha imprigionati sui troni dell’oblio -dei troni brutti e cattivi che ti immobilizzano e non puoi più alzarti. In alcune versioni che ho visto ti tolgono pure la parola-. Nonostante ad una certa Teseo sia stato liberato da Eracle, Piritoo non ha avuto la stessa fortuna dato che appena hanno cercato di tirarlo via vi è stato un terremoto. Ed è così che il nostro caro Piritoo è rimasto bloccato lì PER SEMPRE).  
> Per questa fanfic ho ignorato la versione di Virgilio (anche perché se no Teseo non sarebbe dovuto essere dove sta al momento).  
> Le cose sono pressappoco andate come nel mito originale (anche se le cose in Hades forse dovrebbero essere un po’ diverse dato che il gioco modifica un po’ i miti, forse invece di rapire Persy voleva fare qualcos’altro di altrettanto stupido? Dovrei vedere…*). Poi la solfa è la solita: seduti(™), e mentre poi Teseo è stato liberato da Eracle Piritoo è rimasto lì.  
> Ma quando Teseo è morto l’hanno comunque lasciato andare nell’Elisio dato che in fondo l’idea era stata di Piritoo (insomma, Ade l’ha un po’ perdonato).
> 
> *Lo so che c’è anche la versione dove Piritoo e Teseo sono andati in una città terrena e uno è stato pappato da un cane mostruoso e l’altro rinchiuso in una torre.  
> Ma considerate: avrei avuto meno possibilità angst.

Corridoi bui.

Puzza di sangue e muffa.

Doveva essere il Tartaro. Nonostante fosse passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, se lo ricordava ancora.

Cosa ci faceva lì? Dov’erano la sua lancia e il suo scudo? Come mai non vi era nessuno? Dov’era Asterio?

Teseo strinse le labbra. 

Doveva uscire da lì, il prima possibile.

Non sapeva esattamente da quanto stava camminando, e come mai non ci fosse nessuno.

Paradossalmente, la totale assenza di anche solo un’ombra gli attorcigliava lo stomaco più della possibilità di essere attaccato.

Gli parve però, d’un tratto, di essere finito in una stanza famigliare. Com’era possibile? Sembravano tutte uguali e pure questa aveva le solite pareti verdastre, perché proprio quella stanza aveva qualcosa che “stonava”?

A "rispondergli", una voce. La prima voce che sentiva da quando era lì: «Ma guarda chi si vede!»;

quella voce -anche se molto più roca- che un tempo lo faceva sempre sentire al sicuro, ma in quel momento lo bloccò.

Teseo girò lentamente la testa, prima di muovere tutto il corpo.

Piritoo non pareva cambiato dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto.

Capelli e barba bruni incolti, vesti ormai rovinate, arti bloccate da dei serpenti di pietra, corpo riversato su un trono attaccato al muro che avrebbe popolato gli incubi di Teseo fino alla sua morte. Accanto a lui un altro trono, stavolta vuoto, che il re di Atene anni prima aveva imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene.

«Saluti anche a te» riuscì a rispondere, stupendo perfino se stesso.

«Saluti! Tu e la bestia, eh?».

Teseo non riuscì a trattenere una frase che ormai si era abituato ad usare contro le ombre che ancora non avevano accettato il toro: «La “Bestia”, come la chiami tu, si chiamerebbe Asterio»

«Ti sembra che mi interessi come si chiami?»

«Lui ha un nome e non tollero che ne venga usato un altro! Piuttosto, come l’hai saputo?».

Piritoo scoppiò a ridere. Una risata isterica, amara, non la sua solita allegra e contagiosa che usava spesso quando era in vita.  
«Le voci girano, qui».

Scosse la testa, per poi continuare: «Incredibile, tra le tante opzioni che potevi avere, piuttosto che riuniti con il tuo caro compagno che ha fatto di tutto con e per te hai preferito la compagnia di una bestia!»

«Mi spiace Piritoo, ma avevo i miei motivi».

Teseo già si sentiva fortunato che Ade gli avesse concesso Asterio. Non voleva immaginare come avrebbe reagito il dio dei morti se gli fosse stato chiesto di liberare pure Piritoo, soprattutto dopo quello che questo aveva fatto.

Colui che un tempo era il re dei Lapiti distorse la bocca «Va bene, io non sono un’opzione valida per ragioni che sai solo tu. Ma davvero non c’era nessun’altro?».

Teseo esitò un attimo, prima di rispondere: «Asterio è stato un avversario formidabile. Devo molto a lui. So che non si atteggia come tutti, ma credimi che non è solo un mostro senza ragione come molti l’hanno descritto!».

Il re d’Atene avrebbe parlato del toro per giorni e giorni. Ogni volta che pensava a come Asterio si stava aprendo pian piano e stava diventando sempre più amichevole nei suoi confronti e a come stava iniziando a parlare invece di esprimersi solo a parole sconnesse e versi -anche se vi era ancora molta strada da fare e i silenzi erano ancora numerosi- sentiva una piacevole sensazione al petto. In vita, non si sarebbe mai aspettato che colui che un tempo era fonte di ricordi dolorosi e rimpianti sarebbe stata una delle sue maggiori fonti di gioia ed orgoglio.

«Ma ti prego. Sapevo che ti era rimasto impresso, ma non mi immaginavo…»

«È evidente che non puoi capire il rapporto che c’è tra me e lui, non l’hai mai fatto»

Teseo ricorda fin troppe volte come talvolta Piritoo alzava un sopracciglio quando si parlava del toro o, scherzando, gli diceva: “Ne pari quasi innamorato!”.  
Il Lapita rise di nuovo, per poi dire: «Un grande rapporto con un avversario formidabile… dimmi, dato che siete tanto amici lo sa tutto quello che hai fatto anche dopo che l’hai ucciso? Di Arianna? Di tuo padre? Di noi? E come dimenticare Ipol-»

Teseo ignorò la forte nausea che lo pervase alla loro menzione «Cosa c’entrate, ora?»

Piritoo sorrise leggermente.

«La verità è che, se quella bestia è così grande come dici, allora non te la meriteresti»

«Cosa intendi insinuare?»

«Se quella bestia si merita davvero ogni onore, allora non dovresti starci lontano? Suvvia Teseo, sappiamo entrambi come stanno le cose»

«E come starebbero, sentiamo?» gli chiese l’Ateniese in tono freddo.

Piritoo continuò a tenere quel sorriso che Teseo stava iniziando a trovare intollerabile.

«La verità è che, nonostante tu abbia compiuto parecchie imprese in vita, sappiamo entrambi chi sei veramente: un uomo senza valore alcuno, un assassino e un ciarlatano. Questa della Bestia, Asterio o come lo vuoi chiamare tu e solo un tuo capriccio. L’hai chiesto, il dio dei morti per motivi che solo gli Dei sanno te l’ha concesso e ora giocate a fare gli amici».  
Stavolta il re d’Atene non riuscì a trattenere le urla: «Giochiamo ad essere amici?! Come osi? Il nostro rapporto è sincero, quanto lo era il nostro!». Nonostante il suo tono, il Lapita non pareva minimamente spaventato, solo leggermente infastidito.

«Non cambiare argomento, come se di noi ti importasse qualcosa! Piuttosto, immagina: sei stato ucciso dopo essere stato prigioniero e ripudiato da tutti per anni in un labirinto con corridoi tutti uguali. Dopo il tuo assassino, che tutti celebrano come eroe e uno che pensa di essere meglio di quanto effettivamente è e che non sa far altro che parlare a vanvera, chiede di portarti nell’Elisio. Perché? Perché così può sembrare più misericordioso di quel che è. Ti dirò qualcosa che nessuno ha mai osato dirti: senza di lui non saresti nessuno. Hai semplicemente preso qualcuno in condizioni peggiori delle tue solo per sentirti un po’ meglio con te stesso e non lo vuoi ammettere».

Perché Piritoo gli diceva così tante cattiverie? Il peggio era che parte di Teseo sospettava che il suo vecchio compagno avesse ragione.

Era davvero un egoista? Un uomo senza valore? Qualcuno che aveva portato Asterio nell'Elisio solo per un proprio capriccio? E se in fondo Asterio lo odiava? Forse...?

Qualcosa gli sfiorò la guancia, distraendolo. Appena però mise una mano per controllare, non trovò niente.

«Forse avresti dovuto lasciarlo nell’Erebo. Se la cavava, nonostante tutto. Tu come ti sentiresti se il tuo assassino ti forzasse a stare con te nel posto migliore dell'Ade? Non ti sentiresti costretto ad essergli grato e fare il bravo? Forza, ripetimi quanto è forte il vostro rapporto e quanto sia sincera la vostra amicizia» continuò Piritoo ritornando a sorridere, ma Teseo quasi non lo sentiva più.

Di nuovo qualcosa che gli toccava la guancia. Abbastanza da attirare la sua attenzione, ma non talmente forte da causargli dolore.

Il re di Atene non poteva far altro che pensare a come Asterio i primi tempi lo guardava terrorizzato e come inizialmente si avvicinava come se stesse studiando una bestia feroce. Ora era più disposto ad avvicinarsi, a toccarlo e farsi toccare, talvolta prendendo lui stesso l’iniziativa. Ma se...

«Ti ricordavo più chiacchierone, sai?» disse Piritoo, come per riportarlo in quella stanza che stava diventando quasi soffocante.

Cosa doveva dirgli? Teseo avrebbe urlato, gli avrebbe dato del bugiardo, gli avrebbe rinfacciato quegli anni dove anche lui era stato costretto a stare seduto su quel trono per quella stupida idea del Lepita. Aspirò profondamente, ma non riuscì a calmare il proprio tono: «Se hai intenzione di sputare accuse senza senso, non abbiamo nient’altro da dirci. Mi spiace Piritoo, è evidente che tu abbia perso il senno. Non so cosa tu abbia intenzione di ottenere, insultandomi così»

«Perso il senno? Probabile, molto probabile! Al mio posto l’avresti perso anche tu! Ma niente di quel che ti ho appena detto è una bugia e un giorno dovrai imparare a smetterla di negare l’evidenza. Non ho obiettivi particolari, voglio farti capire come stanno le cose» Piritoo rise di nuovo, quasi più istericamente di prima.

La sensazione alla guancia continuava a ripresentarsi, ma si stava facendo più forte.

Il sorriso forzato di Piritoo d’un tratto, senza avviso alcuno, si trasformò in una smorfia piena d’ira.

«Dove pensi di andare? Mi abbandoni di nuovo? Va bene, vattene! A chi importa del nostro rapporto, d’altronde?» Chiese, il tono secco di prima sostituito da uno più adirato.

Teseo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non si era ancora mosso, anche se forse gli conveniva effettivamente rimettersi in cammino.

«Ma cosa stai dicendo, ora? Sono ancora-»  
Un’improvvisa luce accecante.

Sbatté lentamente le palpebre.

La luce, anche se un po’ più debole.

Gli ci volle qualche secondo per capire di trovarsi sdraiato davanti ad una delle tante statue giganti dell’Elisio.

Asterio si trovava inginocchiato di fronte a lui; emettendo dei versi preoccupati, continuava a dargli leggeri colpi sulla guancia

Teseo voleva prendergli la mano, ma sentì qualcosa che lo bloccava. Abbassò lo sguardo e notò un mantello dalla provenienza sconosciuta che lo avvolgeva, forse stretto un po’ troppo forte; ormai sapeva che era il modo, un po’ grossolano, del toro per provare a riscaldarlo.

«Asterio?»

«Sire!» Asterio parve sollevato e sorrise, per quanto il suo muso gli concedesse di sorridere.

Ma certo, era solo un sogno.

Ecco spiegato come ci era finito in quei corridoi bui, come mai Piritoo gli stava parlando invece che essere costretto al silenzio, ecco spiegata l’assenza di colui che era ormai diventato una costante del suo aldilà.

«Non dirmi che ho di nuovo fatto espressioni e suoni strani mentre dormivo» bofonchiò Teseo.

Asterio abbassò la testa, per poi acconsentire.

Il bisogno di dormire era uno dei tanti bisogni terreni che entrambi avevano perso dopo la morte, ma talvolta a Teseo non gli dispiaceva chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi completamente. Talvolta sognava e, purtroppo, qualche volta faceva incubi -incredibile come o includevano corridoi bui o il mare-. Non sarebbe stato troppo un problema, se non fosse che talvolta si muoveva e parlava nel sonno e faceva preoccupare il toro.

C’era già un miglioramento che questa volta Asterio non l’avesse svegliato a pugni sul braccio, forse avendo capito che erano un risveglio troppo brusco.

«Mi devi perdonare, non volevo farti preoccupare. Di nuovo un brutto sogno!»

Gli disse Teseo, cercando di rassicurarlo.  
Asterio, a quel punto, si sedette accanto a Teseo e si mise una mano sul mento. Era uno dei tanti gesti che l’Ateniese aveva imparato ad interpretare quando Asterio proprio non parlava, in quel caso era un “Ti ascolto”.

«Non è niente d’importante, Asterio! Piuttosto…» _m_ _i odi?_ _Hai paura di me?_ _Ti ho mai parlato di Piritoo?_

«Sai cosa? Perché non resti un po’ qui?»

Allentò un po’ mantello, ma non se lo tolse. L’idea di allenarsi o anche solo muoversi in generale per qualche motivo lo faceva sentire più stanco.

Il toro acconsentì, ma non distolse lo sguardo da lui.

Teseo piegò la testa di lato. Quello non era il modo di Asterio di dire che voleva andare da qualche parte?

«Non sei obbligato. Se vuoi passeggiare nei dintorni o fare altro fai pure, se mai ti raggiungo dopo!»

Asterio socchiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa, poi fece qualcosa che colse l’Ateniese di sorpresa: si mise ad accarezzargli una spalla e a fare gorgogli quasi… rassicuranti?

_Ah._

Non lo stava guardando per chiedergli di andare non si sapeva dove, gli stava silenziosamente chiedendo se stava bene.

«Grazie, amico» riuscì solo a dire.

Chissà se Piritoo lo sapeva, di lui e Asterio. E se lo avesse saputo, come avrebbe reagito? Avrebbe davvero detto quelle cose?

Il re d’Atene cercò di non pensarci troppo e di concentrarsi solo sulla mano di Asterio che lo accarezzava lentamente.

Nonostante ci fossero molte cose che rimpiangeva, chiedere un posto dell’Elisio per uno dei suoi più grandi rivali non era una di queste.

  
  
  



End file.
